rrg ppb goth boys and emo girls info
by Yayabeautii
Summary: i give u my characters from my storys info


** im **_going to tell u about my characters in towns ville and clips ville _

* * *

**Bricka - loves bumble bees her sisters and best friend special powers can make things blow up with her hat and can make bees string people hates Blossom, Mitch relatives Brick(brother) Boomer (brother Butch ( Brother ) Boomera (sister) Butcha (sister) Blossomo (boyfriend)**

**Boomera- loves spiders her sisters and best friend special power can make hair grow like sedusa and put spell on people hates Mitch, Princess relatives Brick ( brother ) Boomer (brother) Butch (brother) Buttercup ( friend ) Bricka (sister) Butcha (sister) Bubbleo (boy friend )**

**Butcha- loves snakes her sisters best friend bf and the rowdyruff boys special powers can make people scared by a over grown snake and can kiss a boy and punch him every where hates Mitch, Butch,Buttercup , and Brick relatives Brick (brother) Boomer& Butch (brothers) Bricka & Boomera (sisters) Buttercupo (boyfriend) Bubbles ( friend)  
**

**when they form they are the rowdy ruff girls that are made of snips and snails like their brothers with spice like Buttercup they love insect and reptiles and don't hold back when they challenge to eat an insect their are so disgusting that they eat a roach like in Bubble boy with hot sauce on it but with their friends they are cool Boomera is the tomboy of the group she can throw a dodge ball better than Buttercup so the boys take her like another brother Bricka is the leader she takes her responsibility for her brothers even though brick is older than her she is like a big sister they never finally Butcha is the girly girl she is like a mom to the boys and girls she is always solving problems like her mom she even cooks for the boys but when she doesn't get what she wants she will stomp like angry rhino until she does**

**Blossomo- loves animals, his girl, brothers and sisters special powers he can use his bow like a bomb and speaks Italian hates Brick, Mitch and Robin relatives Blossom ( sister) Bubbles& Buttercup ( sisters) Bubbleo & Buttercupo ( brothers) Bricka (girlfriend) Butch (friend)**

**Bubbleo - loves to study, his girl, Blossom and Bubbles special powers can talk in 12 different languages hates Boomer, Mitch, Princess and Buttercup relatives power puff girls ( sisters) Blossomo& Buttercupo (brothers) Boomera (girlfriend) Brick (friend )**

**Buttercupo- loves dragons, his girl, Buttercup special powers can roll his tongue and speaks 14 different languages hates Butch, Mitch, Princess, Blossom and Bubbles friends and relatives Lil Bones ( friend) Blaze ( friend) power puff girls (sisters) Bubbleo & Blossomo (brother) Butcha (girlfriend)**

**when they form they are the power puff boys that are made of sugar and everything nice with snips and snails like the boys they hate insects and love dragons and do hold back from a challenge to eat something nasty but with their friends their tough Bubbleo is the smart one he helps his sisters with their problems and home work he's role model is the gang green gang so he is in trouble Blossomo is the kind pne that helps when his sisters are hurt like boy problems and girl trouble he is like a father he is older than Buttercupo but Bubbleo is the oldest of them all but he acts like a father Buttercupo is the extreme one he loves to be in fights and cause trouble with wrong people he loves to make Butch wet his pants when he bother his girl even Brick is afraid of him but loves their girls and treats them with respect the boys are best friends with the goth boys**

**

* * *

**

Goth boys

**Rag tooth - loves to play with his cousins, Blaze and Keke special power he can walk on water and call shark friends hates Brick,Mitch and Blossom relatives the rowdyruff girls ( cousin ) emo girls ( cousin) Blossomo (friend ) **

**Blood -loves to play with Bubbles and Blaze special power he can control fire and earth hates being call baby hates Brat hates the word sissy relatives the rowdyruff girls (cousin) emo girls cousin Bubbleo friend**

**Lil Bones - loves to hang out with his 2 best cousin Boomera and cici special powers can break someones neck in a min hates being called wimp hates Brute hates the word girly relatives rowdyruff girls emo girls cousin Buttercupo friend**

**when they form they are the goth boys like their cousin they let people get away with stuff as long as they dont put their hand on them their good they were born in the same hospital at the age of 5 they became goth but are cute everywhere they consider the rowdy ruff boys as family and Buttercup as a sister they secretly likes Bubbles but she only loves Boomer their counter parts are the power punk girls they dont like them now they love Robin 4 now **

**

* * *

**

Emo girls

**Bebe - loves 2 walk around and listen to Nicki minaj cds she hates being called sugar her middle name and her first name which is Bong her mother is gone so is her dad so she has her cousin to help her out she hates Mitch which loves her and Brick which loves her her special power is can make water disappear forever relatives rrg and goth boys cousin Blaster brother and Bubbles friend**

**Keke- loves 2 be right and listen to little Wayne loves to be next to Amelia Boomera sister hates makeovers and being called hottie her middle name and first shekel her mom is always drunk with her cousin Bones her dad almost rape her she is alone in the world she hates the boys in her class even her cousin her special powers is to disappear to fight her friends relatives rrg and goth boys cousin blaze sister and Buttercup friend **

**Cici - loves 2 be with Lil bones and listen 2 gudda Gudda hates her life and being called princess her mom is like her don't care about anything her father beats her everyday when he sees her she is afraid of the world but be tough about it she hates the girls in her class except Boomera relatives rrg and gother boys cousin Bruce brother blossom friend**

**when they form they are the emo girls like their cousin they be left alone in class because of their attitude they were born at different hospital at the age of 5 they turn emo but are adorable if u dont get on their bad sides they consider the rowdy ruff and power puff boys as family and Bubbles as a sister they secretly like Butch and Boomer except Cici she said she wait for the right guy**


End file.
